Project engineers are typically provided with P&IDs in the form of hard copy printouts or portable document file (PDF) format. These diagrams must be manually analyzed to extract information related to tags, loops, and associated metadata. This manual analysis is time-consuming and error-prone. For example, it may take several minutes (e.g., 30 to 90) to analyze each drawing, which adds up to many hours for each project. Moreover, any errors in the manual work require reworking, which is wasteful and expensive (e.g., lost time, delay penalties, etc.). Additionally, delays in completion of this engineering work can cause delays in commissioning of the industrial process because the project engineering activities are on the critical chain path. At most, conventional techniques utilize systems and methods to digitize P&IDs, such as via optical character recognition (OCR) for example. However, these conventional techniques are static, require an exact match to recognize characters and geometrical shapes, and must be re-coded to accept new symbols or characters.